This invention relates to controllers for high magnitude potential sources used in, for example, electrostatically aided coating material atomization and dispensing devices. Many such systems are known. There are, for example, the systems illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,618; 3,875,892; 3,894,272; 4,075,677; 4,187,527; 4,324,812; 4,481,557; 4,485,427; 4,745,520; and, 5,159,544, to identify but a few.